


Whatever a Lady Asks

by smithandrogers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cheeky Reader, F/M, Teasing, cuteness, i just really love a flustered disaster magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: Reader teases Trelawny for being fancy >:)
Relationships: Josiah Trelawny/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Whatever a Lady Asks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt requested on my tumblr by the lovely [amina-celestial](https://amina-celestial.tumblr.com/): "Stop teasing me already"

The sun finally broke through the clouds, illuminating the bustling streets of Saint Denis. While it only served to worsen the muggy, choking atmosphere, it was nice to have a little relief from the clouds that seemed to hang permanently over the city. You leaned forward against the low wall of the public garden, watching the people that went past. “Have you ever noticed how they never smile?”

“Hmmm?”

You glanced back at Josiah, who had his nose buried in a newspaper. “They never smile. Pretty, pompous people who spend too much time thinking only of themselves to care about how lovely a day it might be.”

He mumbled something meant to appease you, but you knew he wasn’t listening. A grin spread across your face; an unsuspecting and off-guard Josiah was a rare opportunity and you weren’t about to let it pass. You sidled closer and leaned in, taking up his cane playfully. “You know, you would almost think you were one of them; all dolled up for nothing but the show of it.”

An untrained eye would never have noticed, but you saw the way he tensed slightly. Suddenly, he was listening. You took a step back, scrutinizing him as if he were a showgirl you were about to send on stage. You tapped his shoes with the cane. “What with those shiny shoes, you look as if you have not taken a step in your life.”

The newspaper lowered slowly and you could see that challenging look in his eyes. You paid no heed. You knew how you wished this to end: with a flustered Josiah kissing you chastely to shut you up and perhaps even a little punishment for your misbehavior. You also knew how it would actually end: with him brushing it off, leaving you to sulk and cling to flimsy fantasies. Still, it didn’t hurt to try and dream a little. “And those trousers,” You continued, brave and coy, “Cut, not for function but to simply…” You raised the tip of the cane sharply, letting it rub up along the inside of his leg until it reached his crotch, “Accentuate the merchandise.”

He let out a soft sound that was half grunt of surprise, half chuckle of amusement and reached to grab the cane. You rapt his knuckles for the effort. “And those gloves,” You continued, thoroughly enjoying yourself, “Are they for riding, or to protect your delicate hands when your afternoon tea is too hot?”

Josiah stepped forward and you immediately moved to evade him. “And that hat…”

You cackled and squealed as you sidestepped him and took off as he chased you from the park and down a side street. “And your mustache…”

He caught your hand, pulling you to a stop. “My dear,” he huffed, “You may call me ‘vain’ all you please but do leave my mustache out of it.”

“Shall we speak of this cane instead, then?” You offered, holding it across your back.

“What of it?”

“Purely phallic,” You said, letting him back you up against the wall of the alley you found yourselves in, “For swinging around and ensuring everyone of your… manliness.” There was a little click as your heel connected with the wall, cold stone pressed against your back, “And for punishing the ill-behaved.”

He gripped the ends of the cane, pulling the two of you closer. “You really should stop teasing me, my dear.”

He was so close now, closer than he had ever been to you. You could feel his weight against you. “And why is that?”

“Because you might get exactly what you are asking for.”

Your heart felt as if your heart might break free from your chest. His eyes had grown dark and his voice rough, and heat pooled in your stomach. You swallowed your excitement knowing, as all good players do, to never reveal your hand too early. “And what if, Mr. Trelawny,” You purred, “That is the whole point?”

You leaned forward as you spoke and your noses brushed. You spoke the words against him; your breath was his breath. He swallowed hard. Your lips ghosted against his and you both shivered with anticipation. “A gentleman never denies a lady that which she asks for.”


End file.
